


The Ever Probable

by hittingdeck



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Lots of dick jokes, M/M, Trans Dick Grayson, kinda slow burn, panseuxality, really just a fun fic to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hittingdeck/pseuds/hittingdeck
Summary: Flash and Dash and Home From Home are two very different stores who's owners may not be that different





	The Ever Probable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This fic was kinda inspired by the tattoo/flower shop thing, as well as an idea of my own that i've had for a while, as well as it being brought on by the dce amino!

Wally West fucking loved partying. Even as a kid, he loved to get hyped up on orange juice and dance late into the night every time a relative hosted a party. Through high school, the juice evolved into beer, then rum, then the occasional puff on a joint. The dancing turned into grinding on people of all genders, shapes, and sizes, and the late nights turned into him crashing at two in the morning. Although Wally had always been great at science, his eleventh grade business class had inspired him in a way he never expected. He worked and worked, job after job, to make his dream become a reality.

April fourteenth, 2013, the Flash and Dash nightclub opened in Gotham City.

 

-

 

Richard Grayson lived a life he loved, but also didn’t love. He was never one for lavish clothes, grand dinners, hair gel, and fake smiles. Although he grew up as a rich kid, his free spirit shone through to anyone willing to look for it. Bruce, his adoptive father, had wanted him to go into police foundations, while Clark, his other father, thought a journalism path would suit his need to travel. Alfred, the butler who made Dick feel welcomed when he first stepped into the house, taught him so many valuable things about accepting himself, as well as “fending for himself” in college. When Dick was fourteen, he spoke to his fathers about a cafe like no other.

January ninth, 2013, Home from Home LGBT cafe opened in Gotham City.

 

-

 

Wally stretched out, standing at the glass front door to Flash and Dash. He looked out at the small crowd of people, all eager looking to try the new nightclub. He turned back to look around the space. Roy, his DJ, had the sound system going already, on a quieter setting before opening. The bartenders, Megan and Artemis, were chatting behind the bar. Conner and Kaldr were waiting for the crowds, both silent, ready to bounce anyone they needed to. He smiled brightly, and unlocked the door. The music turned up, and a stream of eager young faces entered the building. Wally whooped and walked back to the bar, serving drinks along side two of his best friends. 

 

Around two thirty in the morning, the crowd started to dissipate, and Conner, Artemis, Roy, and Megan went come, leaving Wally, Kaldur, and a small group of drunk folks. Wally leaned against the back of the bar, the glowing sign behind him warming his back slightly. The door opened and a short boy stormed into the nightclub, frail body shaking slightly. The boy slammed an ID down.

“Two pints of whatever beer has the highest percent.” Wally opened his mouth and shut it quick. He looked over the ID, the photo, and the age.

“Dude, I’m sorry, but I can’t serve you. You look nine. There’s no way you’re twenty two.” The boy- Richard as it said on his ID-scoffed. You’re fucking kidding me, right? Not only do I have to deal with owning a usually peaceful twenty four hour cafe beside a nightclub, I have to deal with not even being able to drink there. Great. Fuckin-” Richard turned to go, but then sat at the bar.

Wally looked down at him “You own the Home from Home thing next door? Jesus, for a cute store, the owner seems to have a stick up his ass.”

“Ha, sorry, just had to deal with some bullshit right before I got off work, meaning that I stayed late, and I just… fuck man sorry for being like that.”

Wally smiled and poured him a pint. “Sorry for being a dick, here’s one on the house.” Richard smiled “I’m Dick, by the way. Dick Grayson. Actually twenty two and a bit fed up with how loud your DJ was playing Britney Spears.” 

“I’m Wally West, I own Flash and Dash and needed Toxic to keep me alive.” Dick scoffed, but smiled anyway. He took a gulp of his beer, and looked around at the lonely souls still in the bar. Wally cleared his throat.

“So-uh- what kinda work stuff got you all riled up?” 

Dick sighed, “I knew from the beginning that a cafe that was made for people in the queer community would get some backlash, but this one old lady really got to me tonight. I was supposed to get off shift at two, and at one fifty, this old white woman walked in with a grimace on her face, so I just knew shit was about to go down. I just put on a smile and halfway through my ‘welcome to Home From Home, how can I help’ this…. this  _ lady _ puts her wrinkly hand out at me, and says some bullshittary abouyt the store being a place for satanists to meet and that she was there to save me, so I said that I owned the shop and she just went off. Thank God my brother was in the store, this lady was making a big scene and I was getting a headache from the music from your store, and he just stood up and went ‘aye lady, if this is supposed to be a place for satanists why you in here? You lookin’ for a deal with the devil?’ and this bitch but her hand over her heart and went ‘my word’ and left, but not before saying some very choice words and phrases that I’m sure she’ll ask the big man upstairs for forgiveness over.” Wally whistled, “Damn, and here I thought the drunks were bad. I should probably check your store out soon, as well as the others. Kinda….scope out my surroundings tomorrow. I’m from Central City, so I’m not all that familiar with-” “I’ll take you around!” Dick actually sounded excited “I was raised here, so I know all the best places! We have to get used to each other somehow, right?”

Wally smiled softly “Yeah, I guess we do.” Dick slugged back the rest of his drink with ease, and leaned over the bar to grab a pen. “Gimme your arm.” Wally chuckled, and Dick made quick work of writing his number, as well as connecting several of Wally’s freckles into a dick shape. “Text me tomorrow morning, yeah?” Dick laughed loudly, and in seeing the dick on his arm, Wally laughed too. He closed his eyes, laughing heartily. He opened his eyes to respond to Dick, but the darker skinned boy had already slipped out of the store, the pen spinning on the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> ill bust a nut if you leave a comment
> 
> instagram- im.a.contender  
> tumblr-robin.on.stage  
> dce amino- kid flash


End file.
